List of Quotes - Ichiro Ogami
Ichiro Intro *I'll defeat you with my Niten Ichiryu techniques! *We have no choice but to cut our way through! *Yes! I'll do my best too! *Focus! *Justice will prevail over evil! *On our honor! *Battle positions everyone! Let's go! *We must not lose! *We all have things we must protect! Special Attack *Haaaaaaaa! Support Attack *Leave it to us. *Behind us, Sakura! *We are justice. *Watch your back. *Covering. Uuuuuuuuuuuah! *Sakura, let's go. Multi Attack *Futari wa... Sakura Iro Victory *Don't let your guard down, even after a victory. *It will be hard going from here. *Alright! Victory pose! *Justice always wins! *I would have expected no less. *That last blow was amazing. Sakura Intro *Seeing the enemy before us makes me excited! *Nothing good comes of arrogance. Let's go! *Okay, I'll follow your lead! *We must not lose! *It's a battle! I'm counting on you! *Just stay calm and everything will be fine! *I'll be supporting you all along the way! *Yes, let's fight with no regrets in our hearts! *I swear by my sword that we will be victorious! Special Attack *Haaaaaaaaa! Support Attack *I'll follow through. *Ogami-san, strike first! *The Flower Division is here! *We will do it together! *As long as Ogami is here... *Leave this to me. Multi Attack *Futari wa... Sakura Iro Victory *The path of the sword is the path of the soul! *1,2,3... Victory pose! *We must remain diligent in our efforts! *Victory! Excellent work. *We've got to work harder. *Skillfully done! Paired Characters Intro *'Ichiro': We can do this even without Kobu! Sakura: That's right! As long as we have each other! *'Ichiro': Sakura, justice must prevail here! Sakura: Of course! Sakura Shinguji is ready to do her part! *'Sakura': I'm counting on you, Ichiro! Ichiro: Leave it to me. I'll protect everyone! *'Ichiro': Are you ready Sakura? Sakura: Yes sir! I'll do my best Ichiro! *'Sakura': We won't give the enemy any ground! Ichiro: That's what makes us the Imperial Assault Force! Victory *'Ichiro': Okay, here we go... Victory pose! Sakura: Okay! *'Sakura': We fight to protect the peace and happiness of the people. Ichiro: Yes, that is our pride and duty! *'Ichiro': My last strike felt a bit weak... Sakura: The path of the sword is the path of the heart. You musn't be worried. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Alisa: Shall I take Kobu's place? Ichiro: That's okay, but we do appreciate the thought, Alisa. Sakura: I still don't understand how she would act in Kobu's place... Arthur Intro Sakura: Arthur, we’re counting on you! Arthur: I’m so ready for battle my armor feels like it could just fall off! Ichiro: Hey, that’s not supposed to happen before the battle starts! Bahn Intro Bahn: You're a pretty classy girl, sister! Sakura: And you're, um, very crude! Ichiro: Just what exactly is going on here...? Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: I'm ready to go! Let's do this, Ogami! Ichiro: I used to be that hot-blooded too when I was in the navy academy... Sakura: You're still hot-blooded in my eyes! Bruno Intro Bruno: So you’re the commander? It must be nice being in charge of so many pretty girls. Ichiro: I’ve never really thought about it that way before! Sakura: Ogami is a very straight-laced guy. Right? Right!? Devilotte Intro *'Ichiro': Now is the time to stand up for justice! Let's go! Devilotte: In that case I will fight for the glory of evil! Right, Sakura? Sakura: U-Um, I'm actually on the side of justice, too! Victory *'Devilotte': Too weak! I think Ogami here needs some upgrades... Sakura: Maybe you can fix his brain first so he doesn't have such a dirty mind... Ichiro: Eep! W-What are you asking her about, Sakura?! Flynn Intro Flynn: Why does your commander fight on the front lines? Sakura: Ogami is our commander as well as our squad leader♪ Ichiro: It seems like you’ve really figured out a distinction between the two… Victory Ichiro: Okay everyone, time a victory pose! Sakura: Yeah! Flynn: Uh, Yeah! Heihachi Intro Heihachi: The youth of Japan today need more muscle! Muscle! Sakura: Muscle? I don't know about that... Ichiro: This guy sounds kind of like Kanna's dad. Imca Intro *'Imca': You're the commanding officer? You don't look very reliable. Sakura: Ogami isn't very reliable, but he always comes through in the end. Ichiro: Don't you two think you're being a bit harsh? Juri Han Intro Juri: This Combat Revue or whatever of yours sounds kind of fun. Ichiro: Now that you mention it, the Paris Combat Revue does have an archvillain as a member... Sakura: U-um, Ogami... Lady Intro Lady: These Kouma are demons, right? Then they’re my foes, too. Ichiro: Lady, I’m glad to fight on your side. Sakura: Ogami! Don’t forget our mission! Lindow Intro Lindow: Just because you’re the commander doesn’t mean you have to overexert yourself. Learn to relax. Ichiro: But, a commander must be responsible for every member of his unit… Sakura: Do you mean to say you were once a commanding officer too, Lindow? Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Are you really devoted to Sakura, huh? It's a mystery, it is. Ichiro: Eep?! N-Neneko, it's not nice to tease grownups! Sakura: I wonder that myself, Ogami... Victory *'Ichiro': Sakura, your swordplay back there was amazing. Sakura: Y-You're making me blush, Ogami... Neneko: Grownups are so mushy. Rikiya Intro Sakura: Our foe reeks of death and destruction... Rikiya: An ominous stench indeed. Be careful, you two. Ichiro: We never back down, no matter what we may face! Sänger Intro *'Sänger': Ogami, show me the badge that signifies your rank as a commanding officer. Sakura: Don't you worry! Ogami is a great commander! Ichiro: Eep! Don't go putting so much pressure on me... Saya Intro Saya: Don't get distracted while you're fighting, Ogami... Ichiro: Y-Yes Saya, I'll do my best. Sakura: Excuse me, Ogami? Tron Intro Servbots: The Imperial Assault Force is here! Sakura: T-The Imperial Assault Force is here! Ichiro: U-Uh, let’s go Sakura! And servbots! Victory Tron: I heard that you have a robot called Kobu. Ichiro: W-Why do you have those tools, Tron? Sakura: We already have enough specialists on our team! Ulala Intro Ulala: We're here with Ichiro Ogami, who will bring us a marvelous victory. Ichiro: Huh?! I-I'll give it everything I've got! Sakura: Ulala, please don't make him nervous before he fights. Victory Sakura: Okay, victory pose! Ichiro: Yeah! Ulala: And that was the Imperial Assault Force. Yeah! Valkyrie Intro Valkyrie: Ogami, Sakura, rest assured that the Great Goddess is watching over us all. Sakura: Is there someone who even outranks the other gods? Ichiro: Maybe it's someone like Grand Mere? Vashyron Intro *'Ichiro': We're all going to make it out of this alive! Vashyron: Just make sure you don't die and leave your soldiers behind, Mr. Commander sir. Sakura: The same goes for your Vashyron. You've got people waiting for you too, right? Category:Quotes